1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a cleaner unit to clean a print head of a printing apparatus, a printing apparatus having the print head, and a method to clean the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an inkjet printer to eject inks onto a recording medium, such as a piece of paper and fabric (e.g., a T-shirt), to print an image has been known. The inkjet printer includes an ink tank to store ink, a print head to eject the ink therefrom, and an ink conveyer tube to supply the ink stored in the ink tank to the print head. When the inkjet printer is left unused for a while, the ink remaining in the inkjet head may dry and adhere thereto. Further, the ink may deposit in the ink conveyer tube. Therefore, in order to prevent such deteriorated condition of the inkjet printer, periodic maintenance of the inkjet printer is required.
In order to maintain the operating condition of the inkjet printer, for example, cleaner liquid may be used in place of the ink to the ink conveyer and the inkjet head. According to this cleaning method, the ink remaining in the ink conveyer tube and the print head can be flushed off by the cleaner liquid.